User talk:CDCB2
Welcome! Hi CDCB2 -- we are excited to have PB&J Otter Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "PB&J Otter Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi CDCB That's excellent that you were able to set up a Wiki! Let's move fast on this and get some really great content going! George B. (talk) 00:05, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Adding New videos and Things 4 da menu Mine if u could add YouTube Videos on PB&J Otter Wiki because If I cilck on "Go" or press "Enter" It might download and have viruses on our computer. also add Seasonal photos. Ur Sparta Remix Het CDCB2 why don't u finish ur Sparta Remix so it can b on YouTube. Edit spongebob wiki in a long time Why haven't u edited spongebob wiki in a long time? Why dont you edit spongebob wiki anymore? Seacactus (talk) 21:24, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Could you make a chat room feature on the wiki? I really would like to chat with other users on the wiki.Splouge (talk) 23:24, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Hi CDC! I don't edit on this wiki often, but I've seen some shocking vandalism here recently. I think you need to ban unregistered users and we need to revert what we can. I don't want to see this wiki crash and burn, and we need to act now. Oodelay! OtterSurf (talk) 20:19, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Reply to OtterSurf and Bad News OtterSurf, you are correct about the vandilism, most of the vandilism has been fixed, not by me. However, I have some bad news. Someone new has came to the wiki, the name of the person is "Pb&j otter is bad". He thinks PB&J Otter is bad, but he doesn't know that most of us think his vandilsm is bad. He uploaded inappropriate pictures on the wiki. I'm surprised he isn't blocked! Splouge (talk) 23:44, November 20, 2012 (UTC) About banning PB&JOtterisBad You said on my talk page, "I would ban PB&JOtterisBad", however, I forgot how to ban users." Well, here is something you might want to see, http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators'_how-to_guide#Blocking PB&Jotterisbad Block Request Please block PB&Jotterisbad soon! He is uploading inappropriate content and is using profane language. Please block him before he does any more damage! Sophie the Otter 12:38, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! I like making wikis look nicer :). For your question, most of them are from VHS recordings. But they're recent recordings. I didn't get a DVR until this Christmas (I'm so slow :P), so all recordings of episodes before that were recorded on to VHS tapes. I used to have old recordings with credits in them, but they were lost when I moved a few years ago. Sorry if I got your hopes up. If I still had those tapes, I would share them. PB&Jfan63 (talk) 16:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Don't feel bad just because you just got a DVR recently. I don't have a DVR, either. I don't even have a flat-screen TV, an iPod, and I have a DVD player. Most people have blu-ray players. Oodelay! It's-a-me, Mario! Wait, I'm not Mario! I'm Splouge! (talk) 19:35, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Tapes reply Sorry about not responding to your question for days. I never really labled my tapes. So I've been going through them and labeling them. It's taking me a while, as I've been busy the last few days. Just wanted to reply so you don't think I'm ignoring your question or anything. So this post at least somewhat answers your question, a tape I just went through has recordings of Nickelodeon shows from early 2007. PB&Jfan63 (talk) 02:52, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Protection We need to add protection to the articles from IP Address users (like what Wikipedia does sometimes). So we can cut down the spam on here. PB&Jfan63 (talk) 23:34, January 20, 2013 (UTC) i agree. this ip guy is getting out of hand. blocking ip users completly will solve the problem forever 1amazingman64 (talk) 00:37, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Not forever, but it will definantly happen much less often. PB&Jfan63 (talk) 02:11, January 21, 2013 (UTC) PB&J Otter Wiki On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Photos Popular pages Community Contribute Share Watchlist Random page Recent changes Music Edit Talk1 331 pages on this wiki Note: The only song titles that are official are those of songs found on the Playhouse Disney or Playhouse Disney, Vol. 2 album releases, or those found on this page, which was posted by one of the program's lyricists. All other song titles are extrapolated from lyrics. The PB&J Otter Episode Dare Duck doesen't have any songs. SongsEdit All Together We Can Build It An Oodely-Doodley Day A Simple Hat At the Fair At the Otter Cafe A Watchbird is Watching Bedtime Button Before You Go Big, Bad Billy the Duck Bubble-O Popple-O Catching Lightning Bugs Close Your Eyes Come Back Mama Song, The Come on In Everything in Its Place Follow Your Nose Friends Friends, Friends, Friends Friends and Neighbors From Our Heart Get Those Bubbles Givin' Dad a Hand Gizmotronic 3000 Glasses Boy Gonna Make the Giggle Melons Grow Good Clean Fun Good Old Billy the Duck Gorilla Go Away Go Slow, You Know Go Slow, You Know (reprise) Gotta Keep Thinkin', Gotta Keep Hopin' Halloween Halloween Hoohaw Hoo Hooray for Captain Peanut Hope Will Carry Us Through I Just Might Find Something New Today I Love a Good Book Imaginings It's a Partner Ship It's Gonna Be Great It Works Both Ways John Jacob Otter Heimer Schmidt Jump Down on the Truth Just Not Cool/Just So Hot Laugh it Out Little Friend Make it Last Making Fun Munchy is Whistling New Friends, Life's Sweet Surprise No Big Deal Noodle Dance No Place We'd Rather Be Nothing Lasts Forever Nothing to Do on Lake Hoohaw One Two Three Oodelay-O (Theme Song) Oodelee, Oodelay Otters in the Wild Otters Three Picking Babbleberries Practice Makes Perfect Redolfo, Redolfo Sherlock Otters Shipshape Talkin' About Hoohaw Lake Teamwork Thanks to Peanut Otter That's the Way to See the Great Outdoors The Ballad of Johnny Pompalope The Best Party Ever The Biggest Little Thing Trading Places Try, Try Again Watching Lightning Bugs We Always Win Wedding in Hoohaw We'll All Laugh Together We're On Our Own What Makes You Shine When are We Gonna Get There? When I'm In My Shoes Worth the Wait You Just Can't Hide Your Heart Zip, Zap, Zoop Read more Follow Your Nose (Song) New Friends, Life's Sweet Surprise Gonna Make the Giggle Melons Grow An easier way to revert vandalism Look for a button called "Rollback" to clear it away in one click. Much faster than having to go into undo. As the Founder, you should have it automatically. ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :P.S.: As I am restoring the pages, I am also clearing away dead links and videos, and deleting anything that's just nonsense anyway. You may want to keep an eye out for such things when in the process of doing rollback. ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) A Useful Trick I am renaming all of the transcript pages so that the format reads "Episode Title/Transcript." This puts an automatic link back to the main page at the top of the page. ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:43, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::) That's right, "The Treasure of Hoohaw Rock / A Sledding We Will Go" is on tonight. And tomorrow, "Ducking Out on Valentine's Day / Opal and the New Otter." Good times. ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:53, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Moving on Well, I finally managed to clear out the last vestiges of that user's vandalism. Planning soon to do a full review of all pages on the wiki for other general cleanup. Also have a lot of other great things coming, so stay tuned! ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :P.S.: The cleanup has resulted in a temporary large reduction in the number of pages on the wiki, but no worries. I'm sure we can quickly build it back up, better than ever before. What do you think of the Valentine's Day color scheme and the new logo? Also, since I'm a part of it, more or less-- I might as well ask this-- are you a brony? Do you have any interest in the show? (If you recognize the term "brony," then you know what I mean.) ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:43, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not sure how much "brony" I am. I watch every episode and own a number of merchandise items and also talk about the show on TVTropes, but I don't spend much time on the fan-sites or watching fan videos, etc. Yes, the fans can be very testy at times, but there are plenty of good ones too. Glad you like the colors and the logo! ProfessorTofty (talk) 01:04, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Heh, that video was cute. Agreed, the videos are insanely wild. At the same time, I find something kinda neat about both the fact that people around the world are watching the show when it airs and that entire fan-made shows have been created just based around the show. Here's one that I like -- this guy has done a number of popular franchises with ponies, and this one is Harry Potter, with Rainbow Dash as Potter. P.S.: Sort of half watching the Super Bowl right now and about half of their power has gone out at the stadium. Bizarre! ProfessorTofty (talk) 01:50, February 4, 2013 (UTC) The wiki's color scheme Hello there. You might not know me, but I visit this wiki somewhat often. PB&J Otter was my favorite childhood show when I was younger. Just throwing this out there, I was wondering if perhaps you could consider changing the color scheme of the wiki to make it a bit less stressful on the eye. That strong magenta is painful to look at for long periods of time, and it makes it slightly difficult to read some text on the pages. Just wanted to give a friendly suggestion, and would be grateful if you considered. Thanks! 22:19, January 26, 2014 (UTC) A spammer named "Craigmills" He has been causing tons of vandalism. Even when I try to remove it, he edits it back. One page he created was "PBS Kids" my re-action: WHAT DOES PBS KIDS HAVE TO DO WITH PB&J OTTER!? He renamed Baby Butter's Big Catch to "Harringtoons Productions" and I thought he created a seperate page and I accidentaly put it as a candidate for deletion. It's a good thing I checked the history of the page. He really needs to be banned. I remember that you said you don't know how to block users. I think you can block a user by adding "block user" to your toolbar at the bottom of the window. Now, I got to get back to deleting spam. Oodelay! It's-a-me, Mario! Wait, I'm not Mario! I'm Splouge! (talk) 00:48, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Admin rights A user named Love Robin said you've been logging in daily. And that I should ask you for admin rights. And, that's what I'm doing, requesting admin rights. Oodelay! It's-a-me, Mario! Wait, I'm not Mario! I'm Splouge! (talk) 17:49, February 22, 2014 (UTC)